This Christmas
by lennybusker
Summary: The Mad Hatter learns all about mistletoe and uses this new information to set up a plan for the March Hare on Christmas Eve. Will it work? See for yourself.


Christmas in Wonderland was always everyone's favorite time of the year. After last year's surprise of snow, Alice felt it was time to educate everyone on some more of her Christmas traditions. Alice was helping the Hatter and the Hare decorate Hatter's house for the holiday season. The host furrowed his eyebrows as he read through a book she gave him on Christmas in America. One tradition stood out. "Hey, Alice? What's mistletoe?" He asked as he sat down by the desk with her. The March Hare was on the other side of the attic in his own little world as he decorated. Alice smiled as she looked at the page he was on. "Well, Mr. Hatter, mistletoe is a plant that you hang up and if two people happen to be standing underneath it… they have to kiss no matter what." The blonde girl explained as she smiled, nodding her head. "Oh, really?" The Hatter questioned as his eyes fell onto his best friend, the Hare. For the longest time Hatter had romantic feelings towards his best friend, but he didn't know how to initiate anything. That was until Alice explained to him the story behind mistletoe and it gave the host the perfect opportunity to make the March Hare his. "You know, Alice… thank you for all the help you've accomplished today. It's getting late though you should run off and go home." He said as Alice nodded her head. "You're right, Mr. Hatter. I'll see you tomorrow night at the party!" The blonde exclaimed before she left. Hatter watched as the Hare continued to decorate, thinking of the perfect plan to get the Hare underneath the mistletoe. Hare was more easily fooled than he was so he knew it wouldn't take much to make him do what he wanted.

The following evening, everyone in Wonderland was at the palace for the annual Christmas party. The Mad Hatter had helped set everything up since he wanted to place the mistletoe at the perfect spot for him and the Hare to be put under. As everyone got there and socialized, Hatter noticed that Hare was inside staring up at the mistletoe curiously since he had been out of the loop about it. Slowly, the host approached him and grinned. "You know what that is?" He asked as the Hare shook his head and continued to observe it. "It's called mistletoe…" Hatter mentioned as he stepped closer to the Hare who looked up at him. "And they say that when people stand underneath it during Christmastime…. they have to kiss." He added as the two looked back at each other. Hare widened his eyes as he looked back up at the plant. "Hatter, we're standing underneath it… that means…" He swallowed hard and looked back at his friend with wide eyes again. "It means we have to kiss, Hare. We can't break the tradition… or else it's bad luck." The host stated, lying about the last part as he placed a hand on his feeble friend's back. "Well, alright…." The Hare turned to his friend and chuckled nervously as he felt the host's fingers stroke his cheek tenderly. Was that part of the kissing? Leaning in closer, the Hatter cupped the Hare's cheeks and captured his lips in a tender loving kiss. Hare let out a quiet moan as he gradually began to kiss the host back, placing his hands on the other's hips awkwardly. To be quite honest, he was surprised at how much he was liking the kiss. The two continued to kiss for the next few minutes. Once the Hare had gotten used to it, he wrapped his arms around the host's neck.

After a while, the two pulled away from each other to catch their breaths. Hare looked back at the Hatter who was staring at him intently. For some reason, the Hatter seemed a bit different to him. His heart was fluttering. His body was warm. Oh, no. This wasn't happening. The March Hare was falling for his best friend. Hard. Why was this happening? Did it look obvious? "Hare, did you enjoy the kiss?" The Hatter asked as he placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "Y-Yes. A lot actually…" Hare said timidly as he glanced over at his best friend before he leaned against him instinctively. "Maybe we could go back to my house and do it some more?" He asked, knowing he was so close to claiming the Hare. "But would we need the mistletoe though in order to kiss again?" The Hare asked as he tilted his head. The Mad Hatter had to think of a quick save. "N-No. Of course not. When two people kiss underneath the mistletoe once then they're given the okay to kiss whenever they want." The Hatter lied as he went to take the Hare's hand and lace their fingers together. "Shall we go?" He asked as he pressed a few kisses to his knuckles, noticing how the Hare's breath hitched. Bingo. Hare felt the same way. He totally saw that. Nodding his head, Hare followed the host out through the back entrance of the palace so that nobody would know that they were gone. Besides, all the host wanted was to spend Christmas time with his little Hare.

The Mad Hatter led the March Hare upstairs to his attic once they got to his house. The attic was still decorated, but there was some additional items laying around. For one thing, there were a couple of blankets and pillows on the floor for them. Smiling, Hatter walked down with the Hare and sat down with him. Hare widened his eyes when he noticed all the fondue that was out for them to indulge on. "Oh, Hatter… you shouldn't have…." He blushed as he looked away, trying to hide his red face. "I insist." The host interjected as he turned the Hare's face towards him and stroked his cheek before he leaned in to kiss him, grinning when he felt the Hare kiss him back. As the two kissed, Hatter tugged Hare onto his lap before deepening the kiss. Needing to catch some air after a while, Hare pulled away and chuckled nervously as he placed his hands on the host's chest. "Would you like some fondue, Hare?" Hatter asked as he took a long stemmed fork and impaled a piece of broccoli before dipping it into the pot of cheese, holding it up to his lover's lips. Licking his lips, Hare parted them and allowed the host to feed him like a baby for the next few minutes. He chewed before swallowing, not noticing the dribble of cheese on his chin. Chuckling softly, Hatter leaned in and licked the cheese off of Hare's chin and was surprised when he let out a moan before he thrusted his tongue into the Hare's mouth. Of course the Hare massaged his tongue against his friend's as they made out again. Hatter carefully guided Hare onto his back and hovered over him as they continued to make out passionately, undoing his clothes slowly which made Hare freeze and look up at the host a little bit frightfully.

"It's okay, Hare… it's okay…" Hatter whispered calmly as he stroked his lover's cheek to soothe him, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead before he continued to undress him. Hare sighed and tried to cover himself up once he was only in his underwear, looking up at Hatter innocently as he watched him get undressed as well. Hatter grinned as he went to lay down next to Hare, tugging him closer to nuzzle their noses together. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Hare… to be with you. My Christmas wish came true." Hatter said as he leaned in and pecked his lover's lips, looking into his eyes. "Really?" Hare asked as he adjusted his glasses, sniffling a bit. "Indeedy do." Replied the host as the two snuggled up before he sat up and looked down at Hare. "Hare, I have a present for you. Would you wanna open it now?" He asked as Hare looked up at him, frowning when Hare shook his head. "Don't I already have my present though for this year?" Hare asked as he rubbed the host's chest, pressing a few kisses to his neck playfully. That made his heart swell up with pride, but he couldn't complain. "How true that is." Hatter stated as he went to lay back and pull Hare against his chest. Hare sighed contently as he pecked the host's chest where his heart was beating before he traced the shape of it with his fingers. Hatter chuckled lightly as he pressed a kiss to his temple. "Sweet dreams, Hare." The Mad Hatter whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Merry Christmas, Hatter." The March Hare whispered before he fell asleep as well all curled up against his lover. This was without a doubt the best Christmas ever for the pair.


End file.
